A Union of Ice and Fire
by queen.hayley.mikaelson
Summary: The tale of the beginning of the Dragon Prince and the She Wolf, how they met and the events that followed.
1. Chapter One

**Rhaegar**

It was only this morning that the Royal Family of Westeros, House Targaryen had arrived at Harrenhal for the great tourney. Their arrival was a large ordeal since King Aerys II himself was among them. Rhaegar, his heir and Crowned Prince had made note of the many onlookers who seemed concerned with the king's sickly appearance and wondered what that could possibly mean for him. But the arrival and greetings from the many lords and ladies already in attendance had left Rhaegar feeling drained after his journey and gave him little time to contemplate such things. Sometimes the crown atop his long, silvery hair felt heavier than any armor he had ever worn. But still, he remained dutiful to his people.

As overwhelming as being crowned prince was at times, he often found what brought him the most comfort was walking nameless among the people of Westeros. Only then for the duration of his walk, would he be able to feel the freedom from duty and honor that came with his titles. Prince Rhaegar was usually accompanied by his friend and Kingsguard member Ser Arthur Dayne on these treks though, on occasion he was able to sneak off on his own. Thankfully the Dornish knight was not a man of many words. Unless of course, he deemed them necessary. The Targaryen Prince appreciated that about the knight and over time the two had become close friends.

During the lunch he shared with his wife and young daughter, Prince Rhaegar has seemed to be in good spirits though Ser Arthur had noticed something hiding beneath the surface. He knew that the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and the Princess of Dorne though married, were hardly in love. They cared for eachother and were kind to one another but it was obvious that their marriage was one of duty and not love. And that did not appear to be changing in the near future either, despite the birth of their first child and daughter, Princess Rhaenys. Elia Martell was a good wife and woman but love her, Prince Rhaegar did not. Ser Arthur though had never spoken of it, but most certainly had known it.

The Prince and the Knight made their way through the castle, wearing sigil-less leathers and only their swords at their hips. They did not expect to find trouble, but regardless they never left without their weapons. Silently, the pair made their way out of the gates of the castle walls, walking through the crowd straight for the beach at God's Eye Lake. As the lake came into view and the men were finally alone, Ser Arthur finallI broke the silence "So are you going to continue to sulk in silence or tell me what's bothering you?" The prince looked over at his friend with a hint of surprise, not realizing his emotions may have been written all over his face. "It's obvious something is on your mind," the Dornishman continued, "I need your head in the tourney if I am to beat you honestly again." The joke brought a smile to the Targaryen's face before fading away as he looked forward. The day was bright with shimmering lake water to Arthur's right and beautiful greenery and trees to Rhaegar's left, the tents of the many tourney attends just beyond that.

"It's Elia," the prince finally confessed. "I worry for her health. I told her I thought she should stay behind but she insisted on attending the tourney."

"It didn't seem you were too worried about her delicateness on our journey here," the knight joked with a grin, jabbing the prince in the rib playfully.

"Again, she _insisted_ ," the prince continued. "She wishes to give me a son. The prince that was promised."

"Sounds to me like she is trying to be a proper Dornish wi-" Arthur had been cut off by the sound of a loud thud. The two men were unaware of exactly where it came from until they heard the bellowing voice of a young woman beyond the bushes to Rhaegar's left.

"That's my father's man you are kicking," she said loudly sounding more annoyed than distressed. Rhaegar and Arthur shared a quick glance between them before they unspokenly approaching the bushes off where the commotion was coming from. A few cracks of a sword sounded through the air before another thud was heard. Shortly after, two squires scurried off in different directions, one passing the prince and the knight in a hurry. As Rhaegar approached the scene, he stopped Arthur abruptly to keep him from going any further. The two stood quietly unnoticed as the scene before them unfolded. Of the three people before them, the young, dark haired lady was the one Rhaegar was captivated by. She was a slim and pale girl, but curves of her womanly figure and her young looking face led him assumed she was in her late teens. Her long dark hair was neatly braided down her back though a few stray strains were out of place, probably from riding. Her smoky eyes seemed to pierce the squire kneed on the ground before her, the tip of her sword resting carefully under his peach fuzzed chin. Behind her was a young lord who seemed to have taking a small beating, looking up at her in amazement.

"It will do you some good to learn some honor if you wish to be a knight," her eyes did not leave the trembling squire. "Y-yes, m-mi'lady Lyanna. I mean Lady Stark," he quickly corrected himself. She seemed unmoved by his words as she looked down upon him at her mercy. Lyanna quickly relaxed, tossing the tourney sword back the the pile behind her where she picked it up from.

"Go on then," she replied dismissively before turning the lord on the ground behind her. She held her hand out to help the young man up with a polite smile, "are you alright Lord Reed?"

"Yes Lady Lyanna. I am fine. Thank you," he said as he dusted himself off, not realizing he tore the elbow of his shirt.

"You are bleeding. Come. I will wash and bandage you up. My brothers have had their fair share of injuries while training," she reassured the shy lord. "I bandage them up all the time. Mayhaps I will introduce you to them."

Rhaegar was entranced by the young woman. Her bravery and fearlessness was unlike anything he had seen from a Lady before. He admired it, along with her readied willingness to protect her bannerman. " _Traits of a great lady in the making. Perhaps even a queen_ ," Rhaegar had thought to himself

"Well she certainly is a woman grown now," Ser Arthur commented, tearing Rhaegar from his thoughts. "I remember seeing her at the Tourney at Storm's End. She was a young thing then."

"Lyanna Stark," Rhaegar whispered softly to himself, unaware he spoke her name aloud.

Arthur snickered, "the she wolf has caught your eye, eh? It makes sense that you would like a woman who would challenge you."

The prince looked at his friend, shaking his head. "No. I am trying to make sure I am familiar with the my people. I was just make note of her name is all," he lied attempting to play it off

"Her name is not the only thing I saw you taking note of Dragon Prince. I have seen that same look in a man's eye before. And it had nothing to do with remembering a woman's name," the Dorishman teased.

Prince Rhaegar simply rolled his eyes and shook his head, paying no mind to his friend's typically forward comments. Though he would not speak it, the she wolf had most certainly caught the Dragon Prince's attention. This unexpected attraction both bothered and intrigued him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Lyanna**

After Lyanna helped Howland up off the ground, she looped her arm through his leading the way to her family's tent. Lord Reed wasn't much taller than Lady Lyanna making him slightly more self conscious walking beside her petite frame. She could sense his nervousness, looking over at him offering a kind smile. "Are you sure you are alright Lord Reed? You seem uncomfortable."

"No, I am fine m'lady," he assured her, "just a bit shaken up is all." His voice was soft and quiet with no hint confidence. Lyanna frown, sensing there was something he wasn't saying.

"I am sorry if I… embarrassed you," she said softly, "I did not mean to overstep." It had not occurred to her in the heat of the moment that she had not put into question the manhood of those unsavory squires but Lord Reed's as well. "That was not at all my intention."

The Northerner looked over at the she wolf curiously. "You did not embarrass me Lady Stark-"

"Please, call me Lyanna," she interjected.

"Lyanna," he continued with a smile as they rounded the corner that led to another row of large tents. "Embarrassed is hardly the word I would have used. It was actually rather impressive for a lady."

"What do you mean _for a lady_ ," she replied seemingly irked.

"I-I, uh," Howland stumbled on his words, "I mean no offense mi'lady. I just meant-" Lyanna stopped abruptly in front of a tent and faced Howland. She stared blankly at him for a moment in silence.

"I am only joking Lord Reed," she assured him with a smile. "I know what you meant." Howland relaxed as Lyanna walked past him entering the tent. "Ned," she called out as he followed in behind her. He looked around the tent for a moment before they fell onto a man seated across the room sharpening his blade. Ned didn't look much older than Howland himself though his build was far more athletic.

"This is Lord Howland Reed of Graywater Watch, one of our father's bannermen," she said introducing the pair. "Howland, this is my older brother Eddard Stark. But we call him Ned." The young wolf rose from his seat, setting the sword off to the side. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Reed."

"Same to you Lord Stark," Howland replied. It was obvious the man was exactly full of confidence. But he was polite with kind eyes which made him comfortable to be around.

"Ned, please," the young wolf replied with a welcoming smile. "What happened there," he asked motioning to Reed's wounded elbow.

"That is actually why we are here," Lyanna spoke up as the offered the injured Howland a chair. "He got hurt while training so I told him I would fix him up before the feast, "she smiled.

"The feast," Lord Reed questioned as he sat down.

"Yes, the opening feast of the tournament," Lyanna answered as she took a seat across from him. She laid out a damn cloth along with some dry ones. She began to gently wipe away the dirt and small bit of blood from his wound. Howland jumped when the warm cloth first made contact with his skin but quickly relaxed.

"I honestly, had no plans of attending, mi'lady," he said quietly.

"Nonsense! You have just as much a right to be there as anyone else," she continued as she cleaned his wound. The injury didn't seem to be as bad as it had first appeared. A minor scrap from a rock she assumed. Thankfully no stitches were needed. "You can be my escort if it please you," she added with a soft smile.

"I-I didn't bring anything to wear to a feast," he replied softly.

"I'm sure my brothers and I can assist you with that," Ned chimed in. "My sister won't take no for an answer so you best admit defeat now." Ned gave a small laugh as he rested a hand on the man's shoulder.

The tourney's opening feast was in full swing in the Hall of the Hundred Hearths. The great hall was beautifully decorated with each of its 35 hearths lit. The tables each had their own set of golden candelabras that were surrounded by beautiful orange, yellow and white flowers of all kinds wrapped around its base. Every lord and lady of the Seven Kingdoms were dressed in their finest. Ned and Benjen had helped Lord Reed dress for the feast and Lyanna asked him to be her escort despite the protest for her betrothed Storm Lord.

Robert Baratheon was not at all pleased with the idea of another man escorting his future wife but Lyanna assured him there was nothing to worry about. Though he was to be her lord husband, the she wolf was not thrilled to be marrying him. Ned tried to convince his only sister that his best friend was in fact in love with her but Lyanna knew it would never be enough to keep him in her bed only. And adultery was not something Lady Lyanna was willing to tolerate in her marriage. His excessive drinking was the other issue.

They were barely half way through the feast and Robert had already begun a drinking game with several of the other lords. The eldest Stark, Brandon was off with some of his friends while Ned and Howland watched Robert engage in his drinking game, leaving Lyanna at the table with only her father and youngest brother Benjen for company. A few loud taps against a pewter goblet was heard from the head table where King Aerys and his royal family were seated causing the crowd to quickly fall silent. The elderly king sat directly in the middle with his wife, Queen Rhaella to his left holding a young Prince Viserys. To his right was his eldest son and heir, Prince Rhaegar and his wife Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. In her arms was their young daughter Princess Rhaenys.

"It is a pleasure to see the many Lords and Ladies of the realm here for the tourney," the Targaryen King began with a raspy voice. "To celebrate the opening feast, my son Prince Rhaegar wishes to play a song for you" The king along with the crowd turned their attention to the silver haired prince who was already seated with his beautiful silver harp on a stage to the left of the head table.

As he began to play, a soft and sad melody rang through the hall. It was no secret that the prince was a talented harpist, but the rumors had not done him justice. The room was silent as he played with only the song of Ice and Fire heard throughout the hall. Lyanna had never heard anyone play as beautifully as the prince did. His son was so beautiful that is brought tears to the she wolf's eyes.

"Ly, are you crying," Benjen asked with a giggle. Irritated that she had been noticed and giggled at for her reaction, Lyanna shoved her younger brother aside as she rose from the table hurrying past him and exiting the hall.

She wiped her tears away as she followed the small stream that lead to the godswood in search of some peace and quiet to gather herself. As a place of worship for the Old Gods, the weirwood trees always brought Lyanna a sense of comfort and relaxation no matter what was happening. It wasn't long before the stream lead her to the weirwood heart tree. Its face was not at all like the one in Winterfell. This one had a terribly twisted mouth with flaring eyes and several deep marks carved into its bark making it seem as if it was bleeding. But it was only the dark red sap from inside the tree.

Sitting quietly at the tree, Lyanna toyed with the lace at the end of his gown thinking of the sound the prince had played. It was a beautiful melody that she couldn't help to be moved by. She wondered if Robert would ever play such a beautiful tune but she knew better. Unfortunately the man was more skilled with a battle axe and not instruments. She sighed at the thought of her marriage arrangement. Despite her brother's belief that Robert truly loved her, she didn't felt that could ever be true. He barely knew her but claimed his undying love to be true. And based on what she knew of him over the years, she knew should could never truly love him. Her marriage was to come soon but the she wolf couldn't help contemplating a way out as unrealistic as the idea was.

A snap of a twig brought Lyanna back to reality. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the castle to see a tall and long haired figure approaching her. She tried not to be alarmed, knowing she wasn't so far from the feast that a guard couldn't hear her scream. But her hand to hand combat training with her brothers over the years made her confident that she could defend herself in the meantime if necessary.

"Who's there," she called out to the figure as she rose from the rock she was seated on. She looked down at her long silver dress noting it wasn't the bed thing to be wearing if she needed to defend herself but she knew she could make due if needed.

"My lady, are you alright," she heard the male figure all back to her. His voice was not familiar to her but it didn't seem threatening either. As he slowly approached, the fully lit moon allowed her to better make out the gentleman's face. To her surprise, it was none other than the Prince of Dragonstone himself, Rhaegar Targaryen.

"I am fine Your Grace," she answered as she dusted off her silver gown before curtseying before the prince who was now standing a few feet in front of her now.

"No need for that my Lady-" he paused waiting for her reply. He had learned her name earlier that day but preferred she make her own introduction.

"Lyanna. Lyanna Stark," she responded with a smile.

"Lyanna Stark," he repeated returning the smile. "May I ask what you are doing out here all alone Lady Lyanna?"

The Stark looked around for a moment for looking up at the bright full moon shining through the trees. "I was just visiting the heart tree Your Grace. It's quite peaceful out here."

"Ah, the tree of the Old Gods, yes," he asked knowingly as he took a step forward, now standing to the left of her. He examined the harsh faced tree noting the different slashes in the bark. "You know these marks date back to 130 AC during the Dance of the Dragon," he commented as he reached out to touch the mangled bark. "The battle between Daemon and Aemon Targaryen if my memory serves me right."

"No, I did not know that actually," she responded surprised. She hadn't considered what the crown prince would be like but she didn't expected him to be as casual as he was. She watched him carefully as he examined the tree before them, his indigo eyes seeming to shimmer in the moonlight. Worrying that the prince may feel her eyes on him, she turned her head back towards the tree hoping he didn't notice. "I enjoy being in the godswood. I find them soothing," she continued, "Though I haven't seen many outside of Winterfell other than the one in Riverrun. They always remind me of home and yes, the Old Gods."

The prince looked over at the northern lady and smiled. "I can respect that. I like-" he paused to think for a moment, "a home away from home.

"Yes exactly," she replied with a hint of a smile. Lyanna had never laid eyes on the prince before today but it was easy to see why the many ladies of Westeros seemed to swoon over the silver haired prince. She could easily find herself lost in his violet Valyrian eyes.

"May I walk you back to your tent Lady Stark? I'm sure a woman of the North can handle her own but I would never forgive myself if something were to happen." Rhaegar held out his arm, offering it to her. She looked down before looking back up at him linking her own through his.

"You may call me Lyanna, Your Grace. If it please you." The pair walked arm and arm, exiting the godwood and heading toward the castle. She couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach the moment her arm touched his but she simply wrote it off as nervousness from being in the presence of the prince of the realm.

"The please, call me Rhaegar." The casualness of his voice seemed to calm her flutters as they walked.

"You play beautifully by the way," she finally said as they approached the gates. Tents and bonfires surrounded the area. Laughs and music could be heard in the distance as the people of the realm enjoyed the end of the first day of the tourney. "I was such a beautiful song. But it sounded so full of sorrow."

"Thank you. I call it the song of Ice and Fire. It's the first time I have performed it for anyone other than myself," he replied with a small grin.

"Well Rhaegar," his name sounding like music to his ears coming from her lips, "It was simply beautiful. As much as I hate to admit it, it moved me to tears. Truly."

Rhaegar's free hand patted her looped arm softly, "thank you Lyanna. That means more than you may know. He looked down at her once more, his indigo eyes meeting her smoky ones. For a moment it felt like the world around Lyanna had stopped. The feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced causing her cheeks to flush. But the moment was over as soon as it had begun. Before either of them realized, they were standing before the entrance of her tent.

"Well, this is me," she declared as she broke away from him. "Thank you for the escort."

"The pleasure was all mine Lyanna. Mayhaps we shall stumble upon each other again," he suggested as he took her hand, placing a small kiss on it.

"Mayhaps we will." And with that, Lyanna retreated to her tent, leaving the prince alone outside.


End file.
